Welcome to Cyber Chat
by Hopeformeyet
Summary: One is just bored, one is just trying to prove his subordinate wrong and what is Reborn planning now? Welcome to Cyber Chat, let's meet someone today.


_Hello! This is Hopeformeyet with another story but this one is for a friend, who helped me with it. She really like the idea of this story and asked me to write it. Itami-chan and I worked hard so I hope you enjoy! XD_

_(I'm working on the last chapters for Forgotten so don't worry they should be out soon.)_

_Welcome to Cyber Chat_

_tsu27 has logged on._

_**hibite18 has logged on.**_

_tsu27: Good evening hibite18-san. It has been a while since we last chatted. Did something come up?_

_**hibite18: Herbivore. Nothing came up, just chasing some rather persistent herbivores that were disturbing the peace of Namimori. **_

_tsu27: I see. Namimori must be a very nice place if hibite18-san is protecting it. I am jealous._

_**hibite18: Only stupid herbivores are jealous. Become a carnivore and you won't have to worry about those things. You can fight me when you become a carnivore. **_

_tsu27: Very funny hibite18-san. If we had a fight one of us would be killed. _

_**hibite18:** **I don't kill weak herbivores.**_

_tsu27: …anyway hibite18-san, shouldn't you be asleep. Its three am in Japan isn't it?_

_**hibite18 has logged off. **_

_tsu27: …same old hibite18-san._

_tsu27 has logged off._

_Cyber Chat room now empty._

_1 year earlier_

The dim light coming from the computer illuminated the darkening room. A young man was leaning back in a chair behind the desk on which the computer sat. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful that anyone who walked in might think he was asleep. However Sawada Tsunayoshi was wide awake and his mind was working in over time. Lambo and Chrome were supposed to be back hours ago from a mission that should have taken no more than two days.

Having been up for three days with minimal sleep was taking its toll, but there was no way that he was going to go to sleep if there was a chance that two of his Guardians were hurt. He needed to come up with a way to stay awake, while making it look like he was doing something productive. He had been on the computer when he noticed an ad for a chat room by the name of Cyber Chat. Normally the busy 22 year-old would have ignored it but he was worried and bored. (He had finished all of his paper work but was trying to look busy so Reborn wouldn't have an excuse to magically come up with more.) Now he was trying to decide whether or not he should click on the site.

Opening his eyes slowly, he lifted his hand to the mouse and clicked on the ad. After the computer did some loading, the screen changed into a purple background with the sites name, Cyber Chat, written in large orange lettering. Tsuna laughed at the irony of it all. When he had been living in Japan and his 'home tutor' (aka. Baby form hell) had told him about being the next Vongola boss, he had also told him about the Guardians that he would need to gather. Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist and Cloud all needed to be gathered so that he, the Sky, could be complete. Everyone but the Cloud had been gathered.

And now a homepage for a website was mocking him for it. Tsuna groaned before clicking on the 'sign up' button. Seeing that the only things that were needed for the site was a username and a password, Tsuna decided that there couldn't be any harm in just trying it out. At least he wouldn't be too bored anymore.

Hibari Kyoya was not a man to take lightly. At the age of 24 he was still the same as he was in middle school. Prideful, terrifying, strong and had no tolerance for crowding 'herbivores' as he saw the people of Namimori. He was also the self appointed head of the Disciplinary Committee, which he had founded in middle school. It was also known that Hibari never backed down from a challenge. Even from his right hand man.

Of course Kusakabe Tetsuya didn't mean to challenge his boss. In fact he never even realized he did until Hibari said he would bite him to death. To be fair he didn't do it intentionally. He might have made a comment to another Disciplinary member that "Kyo-san would never be able to talk to a person normally, even if it was through a computer." How that conversation came up he doesn't remember and has no interest remembering because Hibari made sure to remind him and his fellow Disciplinary members why he was the Chairman.

So now here he was, the great Hibari Kyoya, sitting in front of the computer looking for any chat room that didn't require too much information about himself and that he didn't need to pay for. He was only doing this to prove a point, not to enjoy these stupid herbivores talking. Finally he found an ad about a chat room by the name of Cyber Chat. 'What a stupid name for a chat room. Can't these herbivores come up with something better?'

After rolling his eyes at the name, he clicked on the ad and looked at what was required of him. Deeming it as impersonal as he could hope to get he typed in a name and logged on.

_Welcome to Cyber Chat_

_tsu27 has logged on._

_**hibite18 has logged on.**_

_tsu27: uuuummm hello?_

_**hibite18: … herbivore.**_

_tsu27: w-w-what did you call me? I-I-I'm not an h-h-herbivore._

_**hibite18: … **_

_tsu27: um hibite18-san how are you?_

_**hibite18: …fine.**_

_tsu27: …_

_**hibite18: …**_

_**hibite18 has logged out.**_

_tsu27 has logged out. _

_Cyber Chat room is empty_

Tsuna stared at the computer screen blankly for several minutes before he started to laugh. He leaned forward in his chair so he could hug his stomach, which had started to hurt from laughing so hard. He was still laughing when Lambo and Chrome finally made their way into his office. Trying to calm himself down so that he could listen to report, Tsuna found himself unable to do so. The two Guardians looked at each other before slowly backing out of the room, both having decided that the lack of sleep was finally getting to them and they would just give him their report tomorrow.

Finally, after several more minutes of laughing, Tsuna was able to calm himself down. That had been the most awkward conversation of his life. And when the person, this **hibite18**, had called him an herbivore he had been so surprised he had reverted back to Dame-Tsuna. Chuckling again, Tsuna leaned back in his chair. 'I hope I talk to **hibite18**-san again. That was the most I have laughed in weeks.'

Hibari stared at the computer screen, his eyebrow twitching. Sighing he rubbed his eyes, thinking 'This challenge is going to be harder than I thought.'

_Finished_

_YAY it's done…well the chapter at least. Updates will be irregular so as much as I know about being impatient about updates I got a ton of school work to do and two other stories to finish. But don't worry it will get done. Until next time!_

_(Tell me what you thought about the story, please, please, please review!) _


End file.
